Power and Lust
by PsionicFeral
Summary: (SLASH ALERT!!!) Brennan must train a new Mutant in her Elemental Electric power, while she falls in love with someone from the team.


~Power and Lust~  
  
Synopsis: I can really say yet, except, Brennan must help a new mutant learn to control her Elemental Electric powers, while the new mutant falls in love with someone on the team.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, except for Faith Steele, and I do not make money off of this.  
  
CHAPTER 1:::::  
  
It was quiet, dirty, and filled with forgotten merchandise. Suddenly, the door flew open with a loud thud. A young blonde girl, standing at five foot four, blue eyes, with a tribe tattoo across her bicep, and her blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail. She sprinted across the flour of the warehouse, and ducked behind a large crate near the back. Her heart was pounding fast and she could feel her body surge with adrenaline.  
Foot steps filled the warehouse once again, this time ten men. "She's in the back." The first man stated. The rest of the men followed the first when he headed farther into the building. He pointed to the crate and motioned for a few men to go on the other side.  
She could hear them getting close. She looked at her hands in fear and wished for them to work for her just this once. She squinted her eyes, and saw the electricity surge from her hands. She faced the side she thought the men would be coming from and waited for them to round the corner.  
They turned the corner and saw the girl ready to fire at them.  
When she saw them, she fired with as much force as she could muster up. At first, she thought she had hit them, because she couldn't see them anymore. She soon found out she was the one that was gone, when she hit the wall. Obviously thrown backwards by her powers yet again. She slid to the floor with a thump and crawled to her hands and knees.  
"You won't get away this time." A second man said, before raising his hand and releasing water from his hand.  
Sparks came from her body, when the water drenched her, causing her to fall to the ground and clutch her stomach. Then she felt the water stop. She looked around to find most of the men already knocked out and sprawled on the ground. She saw a all blonde woman and a strong looking dark haired man fighting off the men. That was, before she passed out from exhaustion.  
  
~*~*~  
  
When she opened her eyes, she shut them quickly. The light was burning slightly, but she knew she had to try and get up. She slowly opened her eyes again, only to find a very unfamiliar room. She looked around, seeing machines everywhere she turned. Then she saw a man sitting at a computer.   
Adam spun around in his chair and saw the she was finally wake. He stood up and walked to her side. "Nice of you to join us. How are you feeling?" He asked casually. He turned to the computer next to her and looked over a physical he had just run on her.  
"I'm alright. Feel a little bit tired and sore." She turned to look at the computer, but felt pain run through her left shoulder and arm. She fell back to the bed she was lying on and clutched her arm.  
Adam looked at her and shook his head. "When you hit that wall, you popped your shoulder out of place." He explained to her. "By the way, My names Adam and your at my headquarters for my team, Mutant X. My team tried to get to you before those agents, but it didn't happen. Sorry."  
She forced a smile. Then she slowly looked around again. "This is Mutant X?" She asked. "It seems high tech. My names Faith, I haven't been in the city that long, but long enough for those goons to come after me. I haven't really got my powers under control either, which doesn't help at all. It keeps backfiring."  
Adam grabbed her arm and felt around her shoulder. He was massaging her shoulder lightly, so not to hurt her and try and calm her down. "Well, you're an elemental electric. I could have one of the team mates, Brennan, help you out. He's the same type, and he pretty much has his powers under control." He paused for a second then called into his ring. "He guys, come to the lab. The new mutant is awake."  
"What happened to those guys? Did Mutant X get rid of them?" She asked hopefully.  
Adam finally found the spot that was out of place on her shoulder. He looked at the door for his team, but they hadn't come down yet. "You'll like Brennan, he's a pretty cool guy. But I think you might get along with Emma the most. Besides, you seem to be a pretty great girl. How old are you..." Before he finished his question, he popped her shoulder back into place forcefully.  
A quick pain surged through her body, then nothing. Part of her wanted to jump up and scream, but the other side of her wanted to just sleep. She swallowed, tears filling her eyes. She blinked her eyes, washing back the tears. "I'm 17." She answered.  
"Well, a 17 year old that was rescued by us, after defending herself quite well." Shalimar yelled from the door way as she and the rest of the team entered the lab.  
Adam grabbed a bandage and wrapped it around her shoulder and upper body o keep it from moving much. He smiled as the team entered, but still kept his eye on Faith. "Now, try and keep from moving your arm for a couple of days. Or at least limit the movement. As for now, meet my team, Brennan, Shalimar, Jesse, and Emma." He pointed to each of his team members then introduced Faith to them.  
  
~*~*~  
  
After a few days, Faith was sitting in the lab, no wrap on her shoulder but still no new control on her powers. Brennan had been helping her, but she still couldn't get a hold on it. She sat there and focused on her hands. Sparks flew between her finger tips, then nothing. She sighed then rubbed her eyes.  
"You alright?" Emma asked her from the door way. She walked farther into the room and sat next to Faith. She touched her shoulder lightly. "You don't get everything right away. You'll get it eventually."  
Faith shook her head. "Really, it's not that. It's just that I don't want Brennan to waste his time on something that won't happen. I don't know if I was really meant to." She stood up, pushing Emma's hand off her shoulder.  
Emma stood up and starred at her, then she looked at the door. She crossed her arms and looked at Faith once again. "Of course you were meant to control your powers, you wouldn't have them if you couldn't control them." For a second, Emma felt Faith's feelings of disappointment, then she felt something else. Something she couldn't really pin point. It had been buried deep in Faith's thoughts, but now it was beginning to show. A little more time and Emma might figure it out.  
TBC...  
  
PS...Okay, it's kinda boring, but I promise more action later. I just had to get a bit of the boring stuff out of the way. My fics are usually loaded with fight scenes, this just happens to be my first real try and romance....bleh...I'm bad I can already tell. Fell free to review, but be nice please. I'm sensitive. 


End file.
